Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a bonding structure and a bonding structure.
Description of Related Art
In the past, there is a known method for bonding a first member and a second member which contain different materials (for example, see patent document 1).
The patent document 1 discloses a bonding method: bonding a first member made as a resin material and a second member as a metal material through semiconductor laser. A boundary surface of the second member is worn into a concave convex shape through sandpaper, etc. Besides, by irradiating the semiconductor laser to the boundary surfaces of the first member and the second member, the semiconductor laser is absorbed on the boundary surface of the second member. Therefore, the first member nearby the boundary surface is molten, and the first member enters a concave convex part and is fixed. As a result, the first member and the second member are bonded.